<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selenehelion by Cocoa_N_Donuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824668">Selenehelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts'>Cocoa_N_Donuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatrice, Demon Slayer AU, F/F, Gore warning! Don't read before breakfast!, katanas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Selenehelion: a celestial phenomenon that occurs when the sun and moon are visible in the sky at the same time, 180 degrees away from each other.</p><p>Demon Slayer AU where Ava is a demon, and the Sister Warriors are demon slayers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Beatrice &amp; Sister Camila &amp; Sister Lilith &amp; Shotgun Mary &amp; Ava Silva, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Selenehelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a brainchild between @Trixreads and me~ go shoot her some love! We were inspired by the anime Demon Slayer, and thought it would be an interesting dynamic to explore! We wrote this to try motivate ourselves to create more for WN during this drought. Hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moonlight gleams off the growing pool of fresh blood on the ground. Human corpses, belonging to both adults and children, litter the ground. Four figures, shrouded in black, consecutively jumping through an open window and landing on the ground of the humble but sizeable abode, stalking through the compound of the orphanage in complete darkness and silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the radiance of the full moon, they search, room by room, the stretch of tatami quiet beneath their feet; skilled, callused hands gripping the handles of their katanas as they continue their prowl. On the back of their uniforms was a single word, "殺 (kill)".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, with only one room left, they approach with even more caution. As the door creaks open, the moonlight illuminates the long, rectangular room that lays utterly still, save for the thick sound of dripping blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re too late,” the tallest figure whispers from the back, “it’s gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leading figure, however, holds up a hand for silence, replying in a tone equally as low, “No, it’s still here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the leader flanked by the others, the group heads into the once dull room. Beds were overturned, personal effects, bodies and body parts strewn all over the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stench of thick iron and gore in the air is cloying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group stands, silhouetted by moonlight, in the middle of the room, looking, listening intently, till there’s a sickening slurp from behind a fallen wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figures spring into action. With one swipe of the smallest figure’s katana, the wooden wardrobe implodes, revealing an utterly disgusting visage of a horned serpent, soaked in gore, feasting on a woman not older than 20, eyes wide open and empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clap of thunder, and an orange katana is embedded between the demon’s eyes. Howling in pain, the demon rears back, and the katana is pulled back to its owner by means of an attached chain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As blood gushes from its wound, the demon abandons its prey, spares a second to grin, its gaping maw splitting its face from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It disappears from sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What normally will give pause to people with the quickest reflexes had close to no effect to the leader, who springs through the broken window and leaps off the windowsill, eyes still closed. The group follows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps aflutter, they jump, ledge to available ledge all the way to the roof, barely dodging an ambush by the demon laying in wait. Dodging under some seriously sharp claws, the demon cackling wildly, the leader stops right in time, balanced perfectly at the tip of where the shingles meet, as the others tumble before her, managing to dodge the demon’s attacks, but not quite maintaining their balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you demon slayers look absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhausted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how about you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>take a nice, long break</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At its words, three of the demon slayers sagged and dropped to their knees, panting deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lone slayer standing was the leader, who only surveyed the demon as if it was a curio at a museum, resting a hand on her blade nonchalantly as though she was resting said hand on a table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the only real threat." The demon smirked, "Too bad your friends might just </span>
  <em>
    <span>turn on each other</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader keeps her eyes on the demon even as her comrades stood again, this time drawing their blades on another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>on you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a flying orange katana flies her way, the leader barely sidesteps to allow the katana to soar past her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Beatrice! I-- Have no control!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already turned on me, haven’t you?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her comrades grin, then slowly face the demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant--” Before the demon could utter another word, a katana is sent right through it’s throat, essentially gagging it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the demon’s eyes widen in surprise and fear, the leader inhales, dipping into a stance with her legs bent at the knee, left leg in front of her right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she exhales…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moon Breathing Form 7: Arc of the Crescent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a blink, Beatrice unsheathes her sword in great arc before sheathing it back all in one smooth movement. The white arc of energy almost solidifies in the night air, curving around the other demon slayers and missing the demon by a hairsbreadth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cool wind breezes through the clearing of the roof, Beatrice standing upright, seemingly nonplussed that her attack had missed the demon entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” the demon laughed, “what kind of demon slayer are you? You just completely missed--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a boomerang, the arc whirls back, instantly decapitating the demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choking on its own blood, the demon’s head continues to tumble until it gets caught in the upturned eaves to stare in surprise at Beatrice, now turning to her comrades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” Beatrice asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so this demon was really persuasive. Thank goodness you were here, or it could have turned out really badly.” the smallest slayer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How-- How did you--” The demon stutters as it begins dissipating into ash with the night wind. "You missed--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many things in the night are more mysterious than they seem. As is the moon, for though it brings light, it is but a reflection of the sun." Beatrice replied. "Such is the principle behind my abilities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to die…. P-please. Don't leave me alone." The demon pleads, for once entirely sincere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sisters each take a knee, with Beatrice reciting, "In peace, may you step onto the shores of the next world. With love, may you be judged for your sins. May you know kindness and mercy. In this life, or the next. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In this life, or the next." The others chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wait in silence,  shedding their stealth kimonos for ones that better represent their own personalities, as the demon fades from the world. Then, they took the clothes it had worn back to the orphanage they had been tasked to cleanse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clean up was brutal, the demon's attacks were savage, with some bodies so mutilated that the sisters could not match the right body parts together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the main goal of demons was to feast upon the flesh of humans to gain strength, there really was little left of the defenceless victims here. A mass grave thus made sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary, Lilith, you two can start digging the mass grave. Camila and I will recover the remains and names to properly give the deceased a burial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary, the slayer with two orange, throwable katanas, and Lilith, the tallest, wordlessly set about digging the mass grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camila, the tiniest, went with Beatrice to collect the body parts and compile the names of all who had been present in the orphanage at the time of attack, to better mark the grave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like gears in a well oiled machine, they fell to their respective tasks in silent agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of respect, they buried the clothes of the attacker a short distance away from the mass grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice and Camila surveyed the last room with sorrow. So many dead, so many children dead. There were four rooms within the orphanage. Each bedroom had six beds, and judging from the name tags either strewn across the floor, or barely hanging from their original position at the top of each bed, the orphanage was close to full occupancy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice began going around the room, collecting bones, severed body parts, and wayward pieces of flesh or gore, while Camila went about trying to piece the nametags together, before they consolidated them to ensure that the number of bodies matched the tags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first room, "Six heads", "Six names". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the second room, "Five heads", "Five names". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last, "Five heads", "Six names". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The epiphany came so easily to Beatrice, she wanted to slap herself for not thinking about it sooner: they had found the demon in this room, only starting to eating a girl who had been staring at them blankly when Mary had thrown her Katana at it. The demon's blood must have gotten into the girl's wound from there and turned the poor girl into a demon as well, while they had been fighting the original demon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they just had to find the girl and kill her before she started eating other humans, too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sisters exchange looks, before dropping their respective bags to ready their blades. Moving in a slow circle around the silent room, they approached the last remaining cupboard that was intact. Both nodding to each other, they tugged open the door to the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, they found the newly turned demon, pressed against a corner of the cupboard. As she was exposed, she hissed at them before punching through the wooden back and scuttling out, scratching her arm in the process. There, she made a break for the open window, but was cut off by Camila. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she rushed for the door, only to be physically blocked by Beatrice. Stumbling to avoid crashing into and hurting Beatrice, the demonling scrambles back into another corner of the room, behind an upturned bed, holding her hands out defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're sorry that this happened to you, but we cannot let you live to go around consuming other humans." Beatrice says, “we’ll make it as painless as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trapped, the demonling only clutches the bedframe protectively in front of herself, hissing, fear apparent on her face as tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in the image of that gave Beatrice unusual pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Flight, not fight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Beatrice says to Camila, as the smaller girl began to approach the demonling with her yellow katana.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the last room that the demon had been in, it had eaten its fill and was less desperate for flesh, naturally leaving more scraps as it went through the room.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Demonlings are known to awaken desperately hungry and thirsty for human flesh and blood. The moment they first consume human flesh, their physicality changes into that of a demon. Yet, save for the sharpened teeth and nails, the demonling still appeared human, and the remaining body parts in the room had not been stripped bare in this room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As full of blood as the ground is, the demonling is fresh of blood or gore save for the own injuries she had sustained from the demon's attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how she had been cornered, it had only been fleeing from them, never once made a threatening move towards the two slayers, both fresh sources of flesh and blood for the demonling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheathing her light blue katana, Beatrice slowly approaches the demonling, who was now frantic in her efforts to get away from the slayers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can understand us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling's gaze snapped to Beatrice, abject fear now laced with just a touch of hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave a tentative nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to hurt us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling shakes her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eat us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A vehement shake of the head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you speak?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, a shake of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't eat anything in here.” Beatrice observed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling made a face of disgust, hissing slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fascinating." Beatrice breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling was now looking at Beatrice, expression open, a slight smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bea…” Camila asks from her position by the window. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it seem odd to you that a demonling has shown such control over her actions and desires, Camila? How many demons have you faced who’d only run and not tried to sneak in an attack or two? She’d tripped over her own feet trying not to run into me, Camila.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… It could be a trick, Bea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling makes a small popping noise with her mouth at this point, a small little sound to get attention. When the two slayers turn to face her, she makes it a point to bite down on a broken leg of the bamboo, before she searches around and finds a piece of ripped cloth long enough to tie the piece of bamboo to her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two slayers stood there in an entirely stymied silence when the demonling held out her hands in an entirely silent presentation, as if she’d have been saying, “Tada!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve never seen a demon do that. Ever.” Camila comments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatrice just stares, still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shoji doors slam open again, Mary and Lilith trudging into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s taking so long? We have the manual labour part and even we’re-- DEMON!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a flash, three katanas leave their sheaths to attack the demonling, who was faster than they’d expected. Dodging all three attacks by jumping and clinging onto the ceiling with her claws, the demonling crawls on the ceiling until she lands behind Beatrice, tugging slightly at her sleeve and hissing at the newcomers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you-- Holding a demon slayer hostage?” Lilith cries as she prepares another attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary, Lilith, wait. We have an anomaly, and that was what was taking us so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beatrice, you can’t be serious. That’s a demonling. It’ll be too late when she takes the life of a human.” Mary retorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen her speed. You didn’t see it, we cornered her and she still refused to hurt either one of us. She heard us coming, she could have ambushed us, but she hid in a cupboard silently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all the same, Beatrice! You of all people should know just what a demon can do!” Mary shoots back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence so awkward, the owls outside went “hoooooo”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I’m sorry, Bea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do know, Mary. Which is why I say that this one is different. She is as much of an innocent victim as the other people in this orphanage, you’ve seen it for yourself. She was left in a room full of blood and human flesh, yet there she is, tying the piece of bamboo to her mouth voluntarily. Also I’m not pointing fingers, but the fact is that we had a hand in her transformation too. I say we owe it to her to give her a chance, at least to bring her to the Pillars to make a decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the whole group contemplates the idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you make any move that threatens any humans, we’ll decapitate you immediately on the spot, you understand?” Mary warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’ll be your responsibility, Bea.” Lilith clarifies. “She’ll need to be carried around in a box during the day, and I’m not doing that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea nods in understanding, “I’m already looking after three children, what’s one more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary and Lilith roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Camila chuckled, but went right back to work by asking the demonling, “Now, let’s see if you can help with the names. The demon really did a number on the tags. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demonling peruses the collection of name tags that Camila had gathered, finally settling on one and showing it to the demon slayers.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ava Silva. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the light of the waning moon, a white haired child strolls through the grounds of the orphanage, taking particular note of the smaller lone grave set away from the larger one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he saunters through the now empty structure, save for the destroyed furniture and pools of congealed blood on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sloppy.” He comments as he approaches the last room, sniffing at the air. He passes through the already open doors, only deigning to bend down to examine a cupboard that had its back punched out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy leans in closer to examine the wood, revealing the words “</span>
  <span>下伍 (Lower Five)” tattooed on his left eye. </span>
  <span>On the splintered wood was but a single drop of congealed blood. Balancing it on his finger, he lifts the drop of congealed blood to his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy startles upon tasting the blood, “Upper Moon Two? Interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let us know what you think~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>